1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for distributing media files and playlists.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfers and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer with information traveling over the Internet through a variety of languages, also referred to as protocols. The set of protocols used on the Internet is called transmission control protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized both communications and commerce, as well as being a source of both information and entertainment. For many users, email is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. Additionally, the Internet is also used for real-time voice conversations.
With respect to transferring data over the Internet, the World Wide Web environment is used. This environment is also referred to simply as “the Web”. The Web is a mechanism used to access information over the Internet. In the Web environment, servers and clients effect data transaction using the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), a known protocol for handling the transfer of various data files, such as, text files, graphic images, animation files, audio files, and video files.
In transferring data over the Internet, playlists and media files are examples of types of media content that may be distributed across the Internet. In distributing this type of content, it is desirable to send minimal amounts of data to a recipient that allows the recipient to access the playlist and the media. Some current software applications that provide playlist packaging solutions allow a user to package playlists with media files. An example is Windows Media® Player, which is available from Microsoft Corporation. Windows Media is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation. This type of package is also referred to as an archive. An archive is a type of file that is used to collect multiple data files together in a single file for easier portability. Other software applications only send playlists and do not include the files themselves in the packages or archives. As a result, these media files have to be obtained through other mediums or mechanisms.
Current packaging or archive systems that allow for playlists and the media files to be included make it easy for a recipient to immediately listen to or view media files once they are received. The drawback to this type of system, however, is that the amount of data that may be sent may be large and require more time to download.